Sweet Luraline
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Elphaba is in prison and she gets a special visitor. But it's not Glinda.


**Disclaimer: The song the scarecrow sings is As Long As You're Mine from Wicked. I do not own the song or Wicked. Thank you!**

* * *

Elphaba lay in her prison cell all by herself. The guards just finished whipping her. She could have fought back, but she didn't. She had given up. She had lost, Nessa, Dr. Dillamond, but most importantly, she had lost Fiyero. She had tried to save him and failed. She had surrendered and turned herself in. She knew that people could be cruel, but not this cruel.

"Oh, sweet Lurline, what am I going to do?" she cried.

There was a blinding light. Elphaba was too busy crying to notice it. Elphaba heard a skirt swish in the ground and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Glinda, please, leave me be!" Elphaba cried.

"But you called me, didn't you?" the voice asked.

Elphaba turned around. It wasn't Glinda who was standing there. It was a girl, a teenage girl, wearing a pink Glinda-like dress. She had peach skin and long, slightly curled light brown hair. She was wearing a golden tiara on her head and wore a big smile. She had light pink, almost transparent, butterfly wings. She held a silver wand in her hand.

"L-Lurline?" Elphaba choked. The girl nodded.

"But, how can this be? Y-You're a 13 year old girl," Elphaba exclaimed.

"14, actually. But, I'm here to help you," she said as she knelt down beside Elphaba.

"Why would you want to help me? Why would anyone want to help me? Look at me! I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. Everyone hates me! I'm ugly!"

"That's not true, Elphaba. Oz, how can I make you understand? Everyone doesn't hate you!"

"How can you say that?" Elphaba asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Because you're beautiful," Lurline explained. A soft snort left Elphaba's lips. "You're kind, smart, compassionate, nice, friendly, the list goes on and on."

"You forgot green."

"That's not what I see when I look at you." Elphaba looked up in surprise. "Some people are so blind that they can't look past the outward appearance. They don't look at your heart. And Elphaba, you have heart." Lurline said with a smile.

She helped Elphaba to her feet and waved her wand in front of them. A misty image appeared before them. Elphaba looked into the image. It was of Glinda giving her a makeover in collage.

"Do you remember this?" Lurline asked. Elphaba nodded. Then she started to cry. "Glinda!" Elphaba cried as she sank down back onto the floor.

Lurline waved her wand again and the image disappeared. She took Elphaba's hands in her own. "Do you remember what Glinda said to you that day?"

"She…she…she told me that I was beautiful," Elphaba said, taking deep breaths.

"Yes! She did. And she is right. You are beautiful, Elphaba!" Elphaba looked like she didn't believe her. "No, I'm not!" she protested.

Lurline sighed. "Elphaba, I'm an all-knowing fairy princess!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "How can I make you understand? Those are lies that people have been telling you. You're green skin is beautiful. People don't see you for you, they see you for you're green skin. And that's not how Glinda, Fiyero or Nessa see you."

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked, hearing her sister's name. "Nessa despised me. It was my fault she was born crippled. She hates me."

"She doesn't!" Lurline protested. And with a wave of her wand, Nessa appeared before them. She was wearing her black dress with her dark brown hair in a bun. She was wearing the ruby slippers that Elphaba had enchanted for her.

"Look!" encouraged Lurline. Elphaba looked up and saw her sister. She scooted back.

"Is this some kind of trick?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

"Fabala," Nessa said stepping forward. This only made Elphaba freak out more. "Fabala, please listen to me. I don't hate you!" This got Elphaba's attention. "I don't blame you for anything. I want to apologize." Nessa knelt in front of her sister. "I'm so sorry! I should have been there for you! You did everything for me, and how do I repay you?" Nessa looked like she was going to cry. Elphaba reached out and hugged her sister. Lurline stepped back to give the Thropp girls some space. "Oh, Nessa! It's okay!" she said as she comforted her little sister. "You are the best little sister I could ever ask for!"

Nessa gently pulled away and smiled. "Really?" she asked with a child-like innocence. Elphaba nodded and Nessa began to cry again. But these were tears of joy. "I thought you hated me!"

Elphaba looked up in surprise. "You thought I hated you? I thought you hated me!" The Thropp girls laughed at this. Then, Nessa looked up past Elphaba at Lurline. She nodded and said to Elphaba, "I have to go now, Fabala."

"What? No! Please, stay with me!" begged Elphaba. She held on tightly to her sister's arm.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am. But, it's time for me to go," Nessa said calmly.

Elphaba began to sob. She didn't want her sister to leave her. It was all she had. Even if she was a spirit.

"Be strong, Elphaba! Don't ever give up," Nessa whispered into Elphaba's ear and they had one final embrace. With that, Nessa disappeared. Lurline walked over to Elphaba and gave her a gentle hug.

"You are better than this, Elphaba. You deserve more. You deserve…" Lurline paused to think. Her face brightened up when she had an idea. She waved her wand and another person appeared. Elphaba stared in shock at who Luraline brought here. It was a scarecrow. "You deserve each other!" Lurline finished with a smile.

"Why is a scarecrow here?" Elphaba asked.

"You mean you don't recognize him?" Lurline responded. Elphaba shook her head.

"Every moment. As long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body. And make up for lost time!" the scarecrow sang. Elphaba gasped.

"Yero?" she asked.

"Fae!" the scarecrow exclaimed. Elphaba stood up and gracefully walked over to the scarecrow. She gently touched his face. "W-What happened to you? I thought you were… dead."

"You're spell saved me! You did it!"

"I didn't fail!" Elphaba exclaimed under her breath. Fiyero smiled and scooped up the love of his life into his arms. They kissed passionately. When they pulled apart, Lurline was standing beside them.

"Please, don't leave me!" Elphaba whispered.

"I won't. We will be together forever," Fiyero reassured her.

"Come with me!" Lurline said softly. She waved her wand and the jail bars opened.

"Wait! I forgot to do something!" Lurline exclaimed as she turned around. She waved her wand and Elphaba's cuts and wounds were fully healed. Elphaba smiled.

"Now, there's one more thing that I said that I would do. What was it?" Lurline asked herself. "Oh! I remember!" She smiled at Fiyero, waved her wand and Fiyero was turned back into a human. Elphaba squealed. She couldn't contain her happiness. She kissed Fiyero so suddenly, it took him by surprise. He quickly recovered and kissed her back. Lurline went over to them and pinched Fiyero's arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as she pulled away from Elphaba and rubbed the spot where he was pinched.

"Sorry! I had to make sure that it worked," Lurline defended herself.

Elphaba laughed. She and Fiyero followed Lurline out of the prison. Once they were outside, Lurline waved her wand again and they were transported to a strange land.

"Where are we?" Elphaba asked.

"Cesinthya. It's a small country outside of Oz. You can Fiyero can live here safely," Lurline explained. Elphaba and Fiyero looked around in awe. It was a beautiful land.

"But, you'll need a place to live." Lurline waved her wand and a small, two-floor cottage appeared.

"How can I ever thank you?" Elphaba asked. Lurline gave Elphaba a hug.

"There's no need," Lurline said, trying not to cry. "Oz, I hate goodbyes!" she complained. She gently pulled away from Elphaba, and with a wave of her wand, a silver necklace appeared.

"I know that you never really had anything… well, beautiful," said Lurline as she put the necklace around Elphaba's neck, "but I hope that this will do."

Elphaba admired the necklace. It was silver with a green 'E'. Elphaba loved it.

Lurline stepped back and waved to the happy couple and in a flash of light, she was gone.

"You're beautiful!" Fiyero said as he wrapped his hand around Elphaba's waist.

"Thank you!" Elphaba responded. Fiyero was surprised. He had expected Elphaba to argue that she wasn't. He didn't say anything and just smiled.

"Listen, I have been wanting to ask you something for a while," Fiyero confessed.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black box. "Yero…" Elphaba started, but Fiyero cut her off.

"I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Yero…"

"And don't tell me that you don't deserve me! You are the most brave, talented, beautiful and wonderful girl I have ever met."

"Yero…"

"Elphaba Thropp, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Fiyero asked with a smile.

Elphaba didn't answer him. She jumped on him and hugged him very tight. "Oh, Fiyero!" she exclaimed. "I love you so much!"

"So… is that a yes?" Elphaba kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes!" Fiyero said happily. She slid the beautiful engagement ring onto his fiancée's finger. They both got up and walked into their new home.

"Thank you, Lurline!" Elphaba said quietly. A shooting star appeared in the night sky.

The End!


End file.
